


Andie need Help

by Stuckfan



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Girl on Girl, First Time, Incest, Kissing, Post-Break Up, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: The doorbell rings and I move to open the door. Andie is standing there looking miserable. "What's wrong Andie?"
Relationships: Liv Rooney/Maddie Ronney/Andie Bustamante
Kudos: 5





	Andie need Help

Dumptruck broke up with Andie

Liv POV

The doorbell rings and i move to open the door. Andie is standing there looking miserable. "What's wrong Andie?" I ask concerned, as I pull her into a hug. "Dumptruck dumped me" she cries into my shoulder  
I guide her up to my room as I try to comfort her. "What happened?"  
"He said we were growing apart and that while it saddened him to leave me, it was what is best for the two of us." she says  
I think about that for a second and reply, " Is it what's best?"  
She looks at me devastated. " How could it be?"  
I apologize and we talk for the next several hours. Luckily it is Friday night so no school tomorrow. Eventually Maddie joins us, and we both do our best to help her feel better. It is getting late and I suggest she spend the night with us. Mom agrees and I hand Andie some clothes to wear to sleep. Maddie and I also take our turns in the bathroom.  
I come back in the room to find Maddie and Andie in a hug. I rush over and squeal "Group Hug!" and join in. As my tits mash up against my sister's and Andie's I'm reminded of group sleepovers back in Hollywood. They always seem to result in some girl on girl action. I'll admit I miss it sometimes.  
I sit down on Maddie's bed with Andie in between us. As we talk I keep a hand on her knee. I slowly moving it up and down.

Maddie POV

I recognize that look, Liv is getting horny. I don't know if Andie is up for the stuff that Liv and I do at night. She is a cool chick and I'm sure she wouldn't judge, but Andie just got dumped and might not be in the head space to accept this. I try to shake Liv off, but she pretends not to see me.  
Liv's hand seems to be climbing on Andie's leg and moving towards the inner thigh. "Andie!" I interrupt whatever they were talking about" Why don't you come over here and get comfortable I pat Liv's pillow?"Liv shoots daggers at me, but Andie moves and lays her head down on the pillow. We talk for a while more, saying anything that Andie needs to hear to feel better.  
It comes time to get some sleep and I realize I can't protect Andie from Liv in the dark. Andie is more Livs friend so it would be weird to suggest she sleeps with me. Oh I know, " Andie you get some sleep in my bed, I'll sleep with Liv so you can have the bed to yourself." Andie thanks me and moves over there, while Liv hits me in the arm. I almost laugh, because she can't hit worth a shit. She leans over, " Why you block me? She could be into it"  
I stare her down and tell her, "You want to take advantage of your friend who was just dumped?" she looks down ashamed and shakes her head no. We both settle down under the covers. I'm falling asleep pretty quickly when I feel Liv's hand and arm snake around my waist. I don't think anything of it. We have cuddled before. Then I feel Liv's lips on the back of my neck. Just a light kiss, again I can ignore it. Her hand starts to cup my tit. "Damn it Liv" I whisper " Andie is right over there" I point to my bed. Liv smiles and kisses me on the lips. "She's sleeping, we can be quiet. Please, Maddie, I'm so horny."  
I can never say no to Liv, mostly because she makes me cum so hard. I answer her with a kiss. We make-out quietly our hands exploring each other bodies. I love her tits, her nipples get so hard. I'm pinching them as she plays with my pussy. Damn she is good at that.  
I sit up and take my shirt off then reach down and strip Liv's clothes off. Liv lays back down as I lower my mouth to her sweet spot. I always eat her pussy first, because if I wait to go second I won't be able to return the favor. Liv is so much better at this than me. Hollywood was her education and I have only had her. I lick slowly, starting from the bottom and working my up. As I reach her clit she moans loudly. If I were not so wrapped up in what I was doing, I may have figured out what she was doing. As is was, I was too late. "What the Hell!" I hear coming from my bed  
I look over and sure enough, Andie is sitting up looking at me with my head in my sister's crotch. I don't know how I can explain this. Liv, however, doesn't even try" Maddie is eating my pussy Andie; you want to join?"  
I don't know who is more shocked Andie or me.

Andie POV

I am woken up to some strange noise. Sounds like sex, but that can't be right. It's not Christmas eve or my parent's birthdays. Why would I hear sex in the house. Wait! I'm not home, I'm spending the night with Liv. Damn I thought my parents were loud, this sounds like it is in the room... Wait a second it is in the room. I turn my head slightly to see Maddie lowering her head to Liv's open legs. "What the Hell" I yell sitting up and getting a good look. Yep, Maddie was eating Liv out. "Maddie is eating my pussy Andie; you want to join?" I hear Liv ask  
I stand there taking in the site, they are both naked as the day they are born and it doesn't look like this is the first time. Maddie wasn't scared to lick Liv. Liv looks at me expectantly. I then realize something, I'm not thinking about Dumptruck, I'm thinking about how good Maddie's ass looks bent over like that. I take a step closer then stop. What am I doing? Sure I've thought about what it would be like, but not like this, with them. But a part of me wants to forget Dumptruck and this might just do that.  
"I don't know..." I trail off. Maddie moves next to Liv and looks at her, content to let her take lead. Liv starts," I'm sorry that you found out like this, we just got carried away. But we are all girlfriends here. This could help you not think about Him." she mirrors my thoughts.  
"How long have you guys been doing this?"  
They proceed to tell me about some light experiments before Hollywood and all the stuff Liv did when there. When she came back, her and Maddie started up pretty quickly. They love their boyfriends, but love the girl on girl time. They explain how, being with another girl can be something no other guy can be. How they are able to express themselves without worry and how they would love to share that with me. I will admit, I have been getting pretty wet listening to their story. I want to share it with them. I move over to the bed and they hug me.  
I feel the difference between us right away. I'm the only wearing anything. Liv must have the same thought, because she reaches for my shirt and lifts. I look down to see my tits hanging out and smile. Maddie is the first to kiss me, as she does her hand find my right breast. This is the first time someone other than myself or Dumptruck has touched me. It is exciting. I feel Liv move to my other side and attach her lips to my other nipple. "OH that feels good" I exclaim in pleasure. I keep making out with Maddie as Liv does her best to bring me pleasure. Eventually, the girls lay me down on the bed, stripping me of my pj bottoms and panties.  
As I lay there I look at the twin beauties and think, Damn two sexy girls for my first girl on girl experience. Liv gets between my legs as Maddie holds my hand and whispers encouragements. I feel Liv touch my pussy and jump a bit. Maddie tells me what to expect and I relax, she makes it sound so good. I am not disappointed. Liv takes her time, touching, kissing and licking me. I have never felt this good. Maddie is kissing my neck and I reach out and touch her. I have never touched another girl this way, but I think I like it. Her nipples feel hard against the palm of my hand.  
Maddie's kisses set me on fire and Liv? Well, what Liv is doing to me is like and earthquake meets a tornado. How I haven't woken up the house with my moans is a mystery I will never figure out. Somewhere in there Maddie and Liv switch places and I find myself making out with Liv as Maddie finger fucks me. I cum all over her fingers and Maddie has no problem licking her fingers clean. She offers Liv some and I watch as the girls lick my cum off her fingers.  
"Can you teach me how to eat a pussy?" I ask  
Maddie lays down in my place. I look her over, she is so sexy laying there. I lower my head and kiss her lightly. Liv appears next to me and gives me advice on what Maddie likes and dislikes. I follow her words closely, hoping I can repay Maddie in a small way for what they are doing for me. As I explore Maddie's pussy I feel Liv playing with me again. Oh shit I try to keep up, but they are too much for me. I cum again while eating Maddie out. I don't let that stop me though, so I guess that is something. I'm rewarded a few minutes later when I feel her cum in my mouth. "Oh Andie, you are a fast learner"

Liv POV

I'm so proud of Andie, she has taken our advice to heart, even getting Maddie to cum. I lay down in Maddie's place and hope someone is going to do the same for me. I'm not let down when Andie starts to lick me as Maddie is playing with my tits. Maddie and I already know each other's bodies well. She know how to drive me crazy in the most innocent of spots. Andie is trying everything she can. I love her for the attention.  
"Oh Andie, Maddie is right. Keep going." I moan as they take care of me. I whisper in Maddie's ear," This is so perfect. Andie is so sexy and you take care of me so well." she kisses me and goes back my tits. I tell her to bring that pussy over and I start to eat her out as well. I love how Maddie taste and especially when she is coming on my face.  
Andie, I'll admit, is a bit inexperienced but enthusiastic. She is really going at it. I let myself relax into it and have an orgasm. We all lay down together kissing, touching and laughing. "Andie I hope you feel better" she looks at me, " Yes Liv, I really do. I still hate that he dumped me. But you both love me and I have great friends. I'm sure I will get over this"  
We all hug and tell he how much we care about her. We invite her to spend the night anytime she wants.


End file.
